Kaksoseni
by GeettaKiho89
Summary: Ivan on kuuluisa kirjailija, joka ei pelkää kirjoittaa hyytäviä kauhutarinoita, mutta hänellä on erikoinen fobia. Hän pelkää nimittäin omaa peilikuvaansa. VAROITUS! Peilikuva!IvanxUke!Ivan.
1. Chapter 1

Ensimmäinen osa.

Tasainen näppäimistön näpsytys kaikui, muuten autiossa työhuoneessa. Huonekalut olivat antiikkisia ja ajan patinoimia, selvästi jo muutamien sukupolvien eteenpäin antamat.  
>Hopeanharmaat hiukset omaava mies nojautui taaksepäin mustalla toimistotuolillaan ja huokaisi raskaasti, venytellen käsivarsiaan turhautuneena. Hän ei voinut luovuttaa nyt, sillä deadlineen oli vain kaksi vuorokautta aikaa, mutta Ivanin mahaa kalvava näläntunne pakotti hänet ylös tuolilta, pois työhuoneestaan ja alas rappusia ison omakotitalon ei, kartanon keittiöön<p>

Keittiö oli hyvin tilava ja yllättävän siisti jos ajattelee, että Ivanille ei jäänyt melkein lainkaan aikaa siivota omaa kotiaan. Siksi hän oli palkannut siivoojia, jotka kävivät hänen kodissaan siivoamassa päivittäin. Tasaiset pinnat olivat aina siistejä ja pölyttömiä. Lattiat kiilsivät kuin marmori ja kaikki tavarat olivat omilla paikoillaan. Vain eteisen ja olohuoneen peilit olivat jokseenkin likaisia. Siivoojat ihmettelivät aina, kun talon isäntä kielsi siivoamasta peilejä. Jotkut pyyhkivät ne vasten talon isännän tahtoa ja silloin Ivanin oli tapana peittää ne kankailla ennen kuin hän näki kuka katsoi sieltä takaisin.

Hopeanharmaat hiukset omaava mies käveli jääkaapin eteen ja avasi sen oven. Siellä ei ollut juuri mitään. Vain muutama vodkapullo, pari mehutölkkiä, maitoa, hedelmiä ja voita. Ivan otti yhden omenan ja haukkasi siitä palan. Hänen hampaansa upposivat syvälle hedelmälihaan ja hedelmän mehu oli suloisen viileää ja raikasta. Omena maistui taivaalliselle.

"Hah…", kuului eteisestä hento ääni. "Nautitko sinä siitä, mitä juuri teet?"

Ivan jähmettyi ja nielaisi suunsa tyhjäksi. Hän taas puhui.

"Mene pois", Ivan kuiskasi ja lähti keittiöstä takaisin työhuoneeseensa.

"Käyttäydyt aina kuin inhoaisit minua… Ei sinulla ole mitään syytä sii-", ääni jatkoi mairittelevasti, melkein imelästi, mutta Ivan keskeytti sen vetämällä liioitellun lujasti työhuoneensa oven kiinni ja lukkoon.  
>Työhuoneessa oli rauhallista, ei peilejä, ei mitään ylimääräistä.<br>Vain seinällinen kirjoja vankassa kirjahyllyssä, työpöytä, tuoli ja lattiaa peittävä paksu villalanka-matto.  
>Venäläinen lysähti istumaan tuoliinsa huokaisten, ennen kuin kääntyi tietokoneelleen, joka oli mennyt valmiustilaan ja surisi hiljaa. Ilman koneen kelmeää keinovaloa, huone oli melkein pimeä, lukuun ottamatta himmeää jalkalamppua nurkassa.<br>Näppäimistö nakutti jälleen hetken, ennen kuin kone päästi terävän piippauksen ja sammui. Lähes samalla sekunnilla myös jalkalamppu pimahti.  
>"Mit-...čort voz'mí" Ivan kirosi venäjäksi ja haparoi pilkkopimeässä ovelle ja siitä ulos portaikkoon. Hän kokeili valokatkaisijaa, mutta valot eivät syttyneet, ilmeisesti äkillinen sähkökatkos.<p>

Ääni hihitti hiljaa. Ivan mulkaisi eteisen peiliä kohti, muttei nähnyt kuvan heijastusta. Se oli vain hyvä koska hän pelkäsi omaa kuvajaistaan ja erityisesti Häntä, joka sieltä katsoi aina takaisin.

"Mikä hätänä, Ivan, kultaseni?" ääni ilkkui. "Pelkäätkö pimeää?"

Ivanin posket punastuivat hennosti ja hän jätti vastaamatta. Tuo kummajainen oli aina kiusaamassa harmaahiuksista ja se ärsytti päätä kivistävästi.

"Tule tänne niin lohdutan sinua..." ääni jatkoi, sanat kaikuen korkeakattoisissa huoneissa, kuin tullen joka ikisestä peilistä, mitä asunnossa oli.  
>"L- lopeta!" Ivan huusi, painaen kädet korvilleen. Mies valui seinää pitkin istumaan, käpertyen pieneksi keräksi. Hyräillen itsekseen, hän vajosi transsinkaltaiseen uneen.<br>"A- anteeksi, Mr. Braginski?" pehmeä käsi ravisteli hopeatukkaisen hereille kovalta puulattialta.

Ivan avasi silmänsä ja hätkähti kun tunsi jonkun kosketuksen olkapäillään. Vieras otti nopeasti kätensä pois ja alkoi hyssytellä,

"A- anteeksi, Mr. Braginski, mutta teidän ei pitäisi nukkua kovalla ja kylmällä lattialla."

Venäläinen huokasi ja hieroi ohimoaan sormenpäillään.

"Se oli taas Hän… ", Ivan sanoi. "En pysty keskittymään työhöni."

Toris huoahti,

"Älä huoli Mr. Braginski, ei Hän satuta sinua. Voi peittää kaikki peilit jos haluat ja teidän pitäisi kai ottaa lääkkeenne, sopiiko?"

Ivan nyökkäsi, nousi ylös lattialta ja meni yläkerrassa olevaan kylpyhuoneeseen. Liettualainen nuorimies jäi alakertaan peittämään peilit.

Yläkerran kylpyhuoneessa ei ollut peilikaappeja eikä mitään heijastavia esineitä. Ivan avasi lavuaarin yläpuolella olevan puisen kaapin ja otti sieltä pilleripurkin ja avasi sen. Hän otti sieltä yhden pienen valkoisen lääkkeen ja nielaisi sen alas ilman vettä. Purkin hän pisti takaisin kaappiin.

Yllättäen polttava halu pakotti miehen ulos kylpyhuoneesta portaikkoon ja takaisin omaan työhuoneeseensa.

Tietokone hurisi hennosti. Ilmeisesti se oli kytkenyt itsensä päälle sähkökatkoksen jälkeen. Vain huoneen ilma tuntui tunkkaiselta, joten Ivan avasi ikkunan tuulettaakseen huonetta. Kirpeä syystuuli rauhoitti välittömästi miehen mieltä ja pian tämä huomasi seisoneensa ikkunan ääressä jo varttitunnin.

Äänistä päätellen Toris oli saanut siivottua yläkerrassa ja raahasi isoa pölynimuria alas kapeita rappusia.

Jokin sen hetken tunnelmassa toi hänelle mieleen muutaman asian, jotka hän voisi sisällyttää työn alla olevaan kirjaansa.  
>"Hm~ ehkäpä...ehkäpä..." Ivan mutisi ja herätti tietokoneensa valmiustilasta, alkaen jälleen kirjoittamaan.<p>

Toinen osa.

Seuraavana päivänä aamu valkeni sumuisena ja harmaana. Syksy oli tulossa ja päivät kävivät lyhyemmiksi. Yöt pitenivät ja samalla myös äänet voimistuivat Ivanin päässä. Venäläinen nousi ylös työtuolistaan ja haukotteli venytellen käsiään päänsä yläpuolella. Hän oli saanut nukuttua vain muutaman tunnin, mutta se riitti hänelle. Kirjailijalla ei ollut aikaa nukkua koskaan kunnolla. Äänet pitivät hänet liian helposti hereillä.

Ivan avasi lukitun työhuoneen oven ja laskeutui ala- kertaan. Ikkunan hän oli jättänyt auki.

"Oh. Ivan kultaseni, nukuitko hyvin?" ääni kysyi imelästi ja lisäsi hennon, mutta kuuluvan painon sanalle 'kultaseni'.

Ivan ei vastannut ja hän käveli keittiöön laittamaan kahvin tippumaan.

"Miksi tässä talossa ei voi olla missään minkäänlaista teetä?" Ivan mumisi ja tutki kaappeja läpikotaisin löytämättä hänen rakasta teetään. Vodkaa löytyi kyllä vaikka kuinka, mutta teetä ei mistään. Pitäisi kai käydä kaupassa ostamassa vanhaa kunnon venäläistä mustaa teetä.

Kahvinkeitin porisi ja Ivan istui keittiönpöydällä lukemassa aamun lehteä. Hän tuhahti. Se hampurilais-idiootti oli taas julkaissut uuden teoksensa; 'Elämää Amerikassa'. Kuinka kiehtovaa.

Lehdessä oli suuri mustavalkoinen kuva nuoresta miehestä jonka hiukset olivat sekaiset ja otsahiuksista törrötti jokin outo töyhtö. Miehen nuorilla kasvoilla koreili leveä hymy ja nenän päällään hänellä oli silmälasit. Kuvan alla oli miltei loputon artikkeli siitä, kuinka Alfred F. Jones oli ylittänyt itsensä kirjoittamalla viisisataa sivuisen romaanin amerikkalaisesta nuoresta, joka kokee suuria seikkailuja New Yorkin arvaamattomilla kaduilla. Kuinka dramaattista.

"Kuinka tuo idiootti edes pystyy kirjoittamaan viisisataa sivuisen roska romaanin…" Ivan mutisi ja pisti lehden pois. Kukaan ei ollut vielä rikkonut venäläisen ennätystä, jossa Ivan oli kirjoittanut viisisataaviisikymmentäviisi sivuisen kauhu romaanin. Alfred oli päässyt kaikkein pisimmälle yrittäessään.

"Niin, hän on vielä tyhmä, kokematon pieni poikanen, mutta omanlaisensa uhka...voisimme voittaa hänet yhdessä..." ääni ehdotti toiveikkaalla sävyllä.  
>"Älä edes aloita..." Ivan huokaisi ja kaatoi pannusta kahvia kuppiinsa. Ei hän erityisesti kahvista pitänyt, mutta kyllä se kelpasi kuitenkin. Venäläinen siemaili kahviaan hetken, ennen kuin huomasi palelevansa. Siihen olisi tietysti ratkaisuna sytyttää isoon takkaan tuli, mutta puita ei ollut kuin kellarissa ja jotta pääsisi kellariin, pitäisi kulkea eteisen poikki ja juuri eteisessä sattui olemaan isot kaapit, joissa oli peili-ovet. Niin, niistä ei vain oikein päässyt eroon.<p>

Oli pelottavaa astua eteiseen ja nähdä peilit vain muutaman metrin päässä. Ivan nielaisi ja yritti uskaltautua astumaan lähemmäksi. Äänen naurahtaessa mies vinkaisi ja lämähti litteäksi vastakkaista seinää vasten. Ääni nauroi nyt paljon kuuluvammin.

"Haha! Vieläkö sinä pelkäät kulkea eteisen poikki, Ivan?" ääni kehräsi. "En minä sinulle mitään pahaa tee."

Ivanin ääni tärisi kun hän vihdoin vastasi pitkän tauon jälkeen.

"S- sanot vain! valehtelija!" hän sanoi ja ähkäisi kun jokin voima työnsi häntä seinää pitkin lähemmäksi peiliä. Nyt hän seisoi niitä vastapäätä ja katsoi pelokasta kuvajaistaan, mutta pian tämä kuvajainen alkoi hymyillä ja ponkaisi itsensä pois seinän heijastuksesta. Kuvajaisen ilme oli synkkä ja pahaenteinen.

"Voi kultaseni, sinähän täriset..." peilistä astunut mies huokaisi mukamas yllättyneenä, silittäen Ivanin poskea saaden hänet punastumaan. He olivat aivan identtisiä muuten, mutta joka ikinenkin yksityiskohta oli vastakkaisella puolella. Kyllä vain, tämä oli Ivanin peilikuva.  
>"Katoa!" Ivan yritti työntää toista pois, mutta huomasi pian ajautuneensa itse seinää vasten. Kylmät huulet painautuivat venäläisen omia vasten ja voi olla että sillä oli jotakin tekemistä monen kuukauden yksinäisyyteen, kun hän suuteli takaisin. Jalka siirtyi hieromaan Ivanin haaroja kiihottavasti. Peilin Ivan kyllä tiesi, mistä oikea vastikkeensa piti, olihan hän kuitenkin sama henkilö.<p>

Oikea Ivan huokasi suudelmaan, peilikuva näki tilaisuuden tulleen ja työnsi kielensä toisen suuhun. Hetken aikaa he taistelivat johdosta ja Ivan hävisi toiselle tuskallisen tappion.

Viimein peilikuva rikkoi suudelman ja he kumpikin saivat pienen hengähdys tauon.

"V- Vanyah… lopeta. E- en halua…", Ivan sopersi kääntäen kasvonsa poispäin toisesta.

"Ja miksi et? Tiedän, että pidät tästä senkin huora, ja kyllä. Tiedän missä käyt aina viikonloppuisin kun et kirjoita", Vanyahksi kutsuttu kehräsi ja nuolaisi Ivanin poskea. Hän tunsi toisen värähtävän ja jo ennestään punaiset posket tulivat yhä kuumemmiksi.

"Tiedän, että haluat tätä, leiki nyt vaan kiltisti mukana..." Vanyahksi kutsuttu sanoi ja työnsi Ivania kohti tämän makuuhuonetta, jota hän ei ollut käyttänyt ainakaan viikkoon. Niin, Ivan nukahti useimmiten työpöytänsä ääreen, jos nukkui ollenkaan.  
>"Mu- mut-!", Ivan yritti vastustella, mutta Vanyah keskeytti hänet läpsäyttämällä häntä kovaa poskelle<br>"Ei muttia!" Vanyah huusi.  
>Pian Ivan makasikin jo pelästyneenä sängyllään, kädet käsiraudoilla kiinni messinkisessä sängynpäädyssä.<br>"Toinen on kylmää, toinen on kuumaa, sen voi tieteellisesti todeta", Vanyah esitteli uhrilleen kädessään olevaa jääpalapussia, jonka hän oli löytänyt ties mistä ja suupielessään olevaa savuketta, jonka hän oli löytänyt Ivanin taskusta ja sytyttänyt sen. Savukkeen palava pää hehkui himmeästi muuten aika hämärässä huoneessa.

Mies istahti sängynlaidalle ja repäisi Ivanin paidan auki kovakouraisesti, heittäen jääpussin sivummas sängylle odottamaan. Virnistäen peilikuva nousi ja konttasi sängyllä istumaan hajareisin venäläisen lantiolle.  
>"Kuinkas nyt suu pannaan?" tämä kehräsi ja hieroi Ivanin poskea jota hän oli juuri lyönyt.<p>

Ivan vikisi ja ilkeä virnistys valtasi Vanyahin kasvot tämän karistaessa nautinnollisen hitaasti sätkästään kuumaa tuhkaa Ivanin paljaalle vatsalle ja rintakehälle. Tuhka jätti tuskallisen näköiset punaiset palojäljet kauniin valkoiselle iholle ja ala puolella oleva mies älähti kovasta kivusta. Kuuma tuhka poltti miehen ihoa ja se kirveli. Ivan tunsi kuinka kyyneleet kihosivat hänen silmiinsä.  
>"Oi anteeksi, sattuiko sinuun, rakkaani?" Vanyah kysyi mukamas kovinkin yllättyneenä ja naurahti sadistisesti. Ivan mulkoili yläpuolella olevaa kaksostaan ja kyyneleet valuivat jo hänen ruusun punaisilla poskilla. Vanyah kumartui ja puhalsi jäähtyneet tuhkat pois, laskien sen sijaan jääpalapussin allaan makaavan miehen vatsan päälle. Tähän eleeseen Ivan älähti jäätävää kylmyyttä ja yritti kiemurrella toisen miehen alla. Vanyah kuitenkin läimäytti alla olevaa poskelle kovempaa kuin aikaisemmin.<p>

"Liikkumatta", hän kuiskasi ja nousi hiukan pois tieltä, hän repi loputkin vaatteet uhriltaan.  
>"Hmm~ olet jo kovana..." Vanyah kehräsi, ottaen pussista yhden jääpalan ja sivellen sillä toisen semi- kovan miehyyden herkkää kärkeä. Ivan vinkaisi ja hänen poskensa tulivat yhä kuumemmiksi.<p>

"E- ei, lopeta! Pyydän!" hän huusi ja toisen miehen hymy leveni pari astetta pahaenteisemmäksi tämän ottaessa tupakan huuliltaan ja pidellessään sitä Ivanin kovuuden yläpuolella kiusaavasti. Hiljalleen savukkeen kärkeen alkoi muodostua tuhkaa, jonka Vanyah sitten karisti venäläisen kovuudelle, johon laskeutuessaan se tietenkin sattui paljon pahemmin kuin vatsalle.  
>paljon pahemmin. Ivan parkaisi ja hän heitti päätään taaksepäin. Se kipu oli aivan hirveän tuskallista ja hän halusi sen loppuvan. Nyt. Heti paikalla.<p>

Unohdettu jääpala miehen toisessa kädessä oli jo alkanut sulaa, mutta se ei haitannut toppaavaa miestä, kun tämä nosti sen koskettamaan tuhkan jättämiä jälkiä hänen rakkaansa erektiossa. Vanyah tuhahti kyllästyttyään leikkimään ja alkoi riisua omia housujaan nopeasti. Hetkessä hän olikin yhtä alaston kuin nöyryytetty kaksosensa.  
>"Noniin, kultapieni..." hän hymyili ei- niin myötätuntoisena ottaessaan uuden jääpalan pussista ja asettaessaan sen alemman miehen aukolle.<p>

"Oletko valmis leikkimään?"


	2. Chapter 2

Mitään sanomatta Vanyah työnsi jäisen kuution sisään kaksoseensa ja hymyili tämän reaktiolle. Ivan köyristi selkäänsä ja veti kahleita käsissään samalla kun huohotti kiimaisesti. Tuntui kun hänen sisuksensa olisivat jäätyneet, hän tunsi kuinka jääpala suli ja vesi alkoi tippua pieninä pisaroina alas lakanoille, jotka vettyivät hänen allaan. Tämä sai Ivanin nolostumaan ja Vanyah virnisti,

"Näytätä pitävän siitä." Hän työnsi jo seuraavan kylmän kuution toisen sisään ja katseli toisen punaisia kasvoja.

Äkkiä ulko-ovelta kuului koputus. Kukahan se mahtoi olla? Vanyah nosti katseensa ja Ivankin oli hieman yllättynyt. Peilikuvan kasvoille ilmestyi vähitellen hymy.

"Taisimme saada uuden leikkikaverin, vai mitä, Ivan- rakas?" hän sanoi.

Ivanin silmistä paistoi pelko ja hän pudisti päätään.

"E- ei!" hän huusi. Kukaan ei saisi nähdä häntä tässä tilanteessa niin avuttomana. Ei, Ivan ei kestäisi sitä nöyryytystä.

"Herra Braginski, siivosin olohuo-" Toriksen sanat jäivät jonnekin hänen kurkistaessaan sisään hämyiseen huoneeseen.  
>"H- h-herra Braginski?" brunette vinkaisi huomatessaan molempien olevan aivan kuin kaksosia. Vai oli Ivanilla tällainenkin harrastus.<br>"A- Anteeksi herra, en tiennyt, että täällä oli veljennekin..." Liettualainen mutisi ja kumarsi pienesti aikomuksenaan poistua.  
>"Hei, poju, odota...!" Vanyah huusi tämän perään, saaden Ivanin jännittymään nolostuksesta. Jos hän nyt tekisi jotakin pahaa Toriksellekkin, niin<br>"Toisitko meille eteisen arkkupakastimesta niitä jäätelöpuikkoja, Ivan on kinkkisellä tuulella tänään."

Ei Vanyah turhaan ollut viettänyt elämäänsä "peilin ääressä" kuten sanotaan, vaan osasi kaikki naistenmiehen taidot, pätien myös miestenmiehenä. Kahlehdittu ja nöyryytetty venäläinen ei tiennyt itkeäkö vai mennäkö mukana edes tämän kerran.

Toris katsoi hetken kumpaakin miestä. Ensin vierasta, ihan Ivanin näköistä henkilöä, sitten itse Ivania, jonka silmiin oli alkanut muodostua kyyneliä. Liettualainen nyökkäsi ja lähti hakemaan sitä, mitä Ivanin "veli" oli pyytänyt häntä tuomaan.

Takaisin huoneessa Ivan oli nolostuksesta punainen kasvoiltaan. Miksi juuri Toriksen piti tulla?

'Luulin, että hän ei ollut täällä…' Ivan ajatteli ja käänsi nolostuneena päänsä pois Vanyahin silmien alta, kun hän katsoi tähän.

"Oh?" peilikuva hymähti. "Onko pieni Ivan häpeissään? Voi parkaa, mitä jos kutsuttaisiin Toris mukaan?" sitten hän lisäsi, "Siitä voisi tulla hauskaa."

"E- ei!" Ivan vastusteli, saaden selitystä pyytävän katseen peilikuvaltaan.

"E- en voisi enää ikinä katsoa häneen...t- tai edes puhua hänelle..." hän jatkoi ja katsoi alas kyynelten täyttämillä silmillä.  
>"Rauhoitu, kultapieni..." hellä suudelma rauhoitti alempaa miestä hiukan ja tämä niiskaisi pari kertaa.<br>"Mutta heti kun hän palaa, saat pienen rangaistuksen siitä, ettet anna minun ottaa häntä mukaan", Vanyah hymyili viattomasti.

Ivan alkoi vikistä ja hänen punaiset poskensa alkoivat menettää väriään pikkuhiljaa. Rangaistus tässä tilanteessa ei kuulostanut mitenkään hyvältä.

Muutaman minuutin kuluttua Toris palasi mukanaan paketillinen jäisiä jäätelöpuikkoja. Sängyssä makaavan platinapäisen silmät vettyivät taas kyynelistä ja hän toivoi, että liettualainen häipyisi pikimmiten. Vanyah hymyili lämpimästi ovella punastelevalle Torikselle ja nousi ylös vuoteesta ja pois Ivanin päältä. Hän käveli bruneten luo ja otti kylmän laatikon häneltä, kuiskaten hänen korvaansa,

"On sääli ettet pääse leikkiin mukaan, Ivan olisi niin halunnut sitä."

Toris punastui ja vilkaisi sängyllä makaavaa Ivania, joka kiemurteli hennosti ja yritti saada käsirautoja löystymään ranteittensa ympärillä.

Liettualainen kumarsi pelästyneenä ja toteutti Ivanin toiveen poistumalla huoneesta nopeasti, taakseen katsomatta.  
>"Suloinen poika, arvostan makuasi", Vanyah nauroi istuessaan takaisin toisen päälle. Hän avasi ensimmäisen kidutusvälineensä pakkauksestaan ja hymyili vinosti. Vanyah nosti toisen jalat olkapäilleen ja alkoi kiusata Ivanin takapuolta kylmällä jäätelöpuikolla.<p>

Ivan alkoi kiemurrella ja vikistä kun hän tunsi kylmän jäätelöpuikon hänen pakaroitaan vasten. Se ei ollut kovin miellyttävä tunne. Vanyah vain hymyili lämpimästi toisen kärsimykselle. Se näky oli vain niin uskomattoman kiihottavaa; Ivanin punehtuneet kasvot, jotka olivat märkinä kyynelistä, paljas rintakehä jossa koreili punainen poltto jälki sekä hieman sulanutta jäätelöä ja kaiken lisäksi Ivanin kauniin pinkki, kaartuva takapuoli, joka oli miltei valeltu sulaneella jäätelöllä. Kaikki tämä sai Vanyahin suuren erektion sykkimään hänen haaravälissä.

Kun Ivan huomasi toisen nälkäisen katseen hän nielaisi ja yritti olla voihkimatta kun Vanyah työnsi jäisen makeisen hänen sisäänsä. Jäätelöpuikko alkoi heti sulaa ja valkoista kermaa valui lakanoille saaden ne makean tahmeiksi.

"Ahahaa~ pidät siitä, pikku huorani?" Vanyah naurahti ja veti pelkän tikun pois toisen sisältä.  
>"Oh~ otit sen kokonaan vai?" hän kysyi liioitellun yllättyneenä, ja heitti puutikun jonnekin huoneen lattialle. Toris sen sitten joskus siivoaisi. Toppaavalta pääsi pieni kikatuksen tapainen, kun tämä ajattelikin pienen liettualaisen ilmettä tämän siivotessa Ivanin makuuhuonetta. Ivan katsoi poispäin toisesta nolostuneena. Hän tosiaan piti siitä miten Vanyah kohteli häntä. Häntä hävetti myöntää se.<br>"Suu auki, muru", Vanyah kuiskasi imelästi työntäessään toisen jäätelön Ivanin suuhun. Sidottu mies alkoi kakoa kun toinen työnsi kylmän herkun vähän liian pitkälle hänen kurkkuunsa. Pian kuitenkin Vanyah alkoi pyöritellä sulavaa kermaa hänen suussaan ja sitä levisi myös Ivanin kasvoille.

Sulava kerma valui pian niin hellyttävästi toisen suupielestä, että hetken ihastelun jälkeen Vanyahin oli pakko kumartua alas ja nuolaista se pois.

Pian sen jälkeen kun kaikki jäätelöt oli joko syöty tai sitten käytetty muulla tavalla, koko sänky oli pelkkää tahmeaa sulanutta kermaa ja tupakan tuhkaa. Lattialla sängyn ympärillä oli kymmenittäin tupakan tumppeja ja puutikkuja. Ivan oli myös sulaneen jäätelön tahrima ja hän yritti saada epätoivoisesti käsirautoja auki. Tuloksetta. Vanyah katsoi toisen yrityksiä huvittuneena.

"Ah~ haluat lisää vai?" hän huohotti, maaten Ivanin vieressä sängyllä. Vaikka hän olikin peili-kuva, rajansa kaikella. Kello alkoi olla jo paljon, lähemmäs aamukolmea.

He olivat leikkineet jo peräti koko päivän ja Ivan tärisi kauttaaltaan, joko väsymyksestä tai kylmyydestä. Vanyah hymyili. Hänellä oli ollut niin hauskaa Ivanin kanssa ja tästä voisi tulla jo tapa. Pian kuului peilikuvan vierestä hentoa tuhinaa. Venäläinen oli nukahtanut. Vanyah katse siirtyi Ivanin kasvoista tämän ranteisiin. Ne olivat pahasti hiertyneet. Peilikuva nousi ja aukaisi käsiraudat. Ivanin kädet valahtivat alas ja hän vinkaisi. Ranteista alkoi vuotaa pikkuhiljaa verta. Likaiset lakanat värjäytyivät pikkuhiljaa punaisiksi. Vanyah nousi vuoteelta ja meni kylpyhuoneeseen hakemaan sidetarpeita.

Seuraavana aamuna kun Ivan heräsi, hän avasi silmänsä ja räpytteli niitä hitaasti. Häneltä pääsi haukotus ja hän vaistomaisesti nostivat käden suunsa eteen. Ivan jäi katsomaan rannettaan, se oli kääritty sideharsoon. Seuraavaksi hän nousi istumaan ja valkoinen peitto valahti alas hänen syliinsä. Ivan jo odotti lakanoiden olevan likaisia mutta hänen yllätyksekseen ne olivatkin puhtaat. Platinapäistä alkoi jo hieman kummastuttaa, jonkin tässä nyt tuntui liian oudolta. Nostaen kättään kasvoilleen ja valuttaen sitä alemmas Ivan tunsi jotain kylmää kaulansa ympärillä, nauhan ehkäpä tai kenties jotain pahempaa.

Vanyah kolisteli tarkoituksella vähän tavallista lujempaa keittiössä, jotta hänen suloinen pikku venäläisensä tajuaisi tulla alakertaan. Hän oli oikea mestarikokki, lennättäen isoa veistä taidokkaasti, hipaisemattakaan mitään, mitä ei olisi pitänyt. Hänen vierellään kiehui vesikattilassa pari kananmunaa ja pöytään oli katettu kaksi lautasta teekuppeineen. Kuka väitti että hän ei ollut halutessaan oikein huomaavainen ja kiltti.

Ivan kuuli alakerrasta kolinaa ja arveli sen tulevan keittiöstä. Hän sysäsi peiton syrjään ja nousi ylös vuoteeltaan, puki ja meni ulos huoneesta.

Käytävässä leijui vasta paahdetun leivän ja teen tuoksu. Se toi veden Ivanin kielelle. Hän seurasi hajua portaita alas ja keittiöön missä Vanyah hääräsi hellan edessä, tämä kuuli toisen tulevan sisään ja kääntyi hymyillen herttaisesti.

"Huomenta, kultaseni", hän tervehti. "Nukuitko hyvin?"

Ivan punastui hieman kun toinen sanoi häntä kultaseksi, se oli jotenkin nolon tuntuista. Yhtäkkiä Vanyah möläytti,

"Taisit pitää viimeöisestä leikistämme, da?"

Tämä sai Ivanin posket helottamaan entistä voimakkaammin. Kaikki ne mielikuvat viimeyöstä vilahtivat hänen silmiensä takana ja hän muisti joka ikisen yksityiskohdan. Peilikuva naurahti.

Ivan oli jo kääntymässä pois, juostakseen nolostustaan piiloon vällyjen alle, mutta Vanyah tarttui tämän käsivarresta kiinni, tultuaan aivan lähelle. Kova seinä tuli äkisti Ivania vastaan tämän joutuessa sitä vasten. Kuumat huulet suutelivat häntä kokeilevasti. Ennen kuin toinen ehti reagoida mitenkään, Vanyah vetäytyi pois, hipaisten "vahingossa" toisen reittä kiusoittelevasti.  
>"Oikein hyvää huomenta..." tämä kehräsi hiljaa, pyörähtäen takaisin hellan ääreen.<p>

Ivan jäi nojaamaan seinää vasten kasvot punaisina kuin tomaatti. Hänen koko kehonsa oli jännittynyt ja se tärisi hieman. Vihdoin Ivan uskalsi hengittää ja hän katsoi kaksosensa selkää. Vanyahalla oli päällään valkoinen kauluspaita ja mustat suorat housut, niin kuin Ivanillakin. Ainoa näkyvä ero heillä oli, että juuri Ivanilla oli musta, kiiltävä kaulapanta, jossa oli metallinen lenkki, johon sai hihnan tarvittaessa. Hän oli kyllä yrittänyt saada sitä pois, mutta se oli hyvin hankalaa saada auki, se oli nääs kiinni lukolla ja avain oli tietysti Vanyahilla.

Platinapäinen siirtyi vähitellen keittiön pöytää kohti ja istui alas. Pöydän keskellä oli pieni maljakko ja siinä yksi, hieman kuihtunut auringonkukka. Ivan katseli sitä hajamielisenä eikä huomannut kun Vanyah tuijotti häntä vain muutaman senttimetrin päästä.

"Kultaa~" Vanyah puhalsi lämmintä ilmaa toisen poskelle, herättäen tämän transsista.  
>Pian Ivan löysi itsensä lattialta, menetettyään tasapainonsa havahtuessaan. Hän katsoi pöllämystyneenä hänen yllään kumartelevaa Vanyahia ja hän tunsi kuinka hänen jo ennestään punaiset posket tummenivat tummenemistaan.<br>"Ruoka on valmista", pystyssä oleva kaksonen nauroi, vetäen Ivanin ylös ja itseään vasten, varastaen jo toisen suukon sinä aamuna.  
>Hän laittoi ruoat rakkaansa lautaselle, käyttäytyen ja puhuen kuin stereotyyppi-kotivaimo.<p>

Peilikuva istui itse toiselle puolelle pöytää ja otti omalle lautaselleen sopivan annoksen paahtoleipää ja kananmunia ja alkoi syödä niitä suurella nautinnolla. Ivan vain katsoi ruokaa vähän epäilevä ilme kasvoillaan. Hän kuitenkin kohotti haarukkansa ja maistoi vähäsen. Platinapäisen silmät laajenivat ja hän näytti hyvin yllättyneeltä. Ruoka maistui aivan taivaalliselta. Pian hänen lautasensa olikin jo tyhjä ja Vanyah nauroi pöydän takana hiljaa.

"Mukavaa että arvostat kokkauksiani...et taida saada kotitekoista ruokaa kovin usein, vai kuinka?" Vanyah kysyi, hymyillen suloisesti.

Parin tunnin kuluttua Ivan istui jälleen koneensa ääressä, kirjoittaen. Tällä kertaa työn alla oli lyhyt novelli, ei mitään pitkää.  
>"Kultaseni...tule katsomaan mitä tein olohuoneellesi", peili-kuva ilmestyi työhuoneen ovelle, rikkoen toisen keskittymisen.<br>"S-selvä..." venäläinen nousi tuoliltaan, seuraten toista olohuoneeseensa, joka oli nyt täynnä peilejä, suuria, pieniä, kehystettyjä, kehystämättömiä, jalustoilla ja ilman.

Kun Ivan saapui olohuoneeseen, hänen henkensä salpaantui. Kaikkialla oli peilejä. Tämä oli kuin suoraan yhdestä painajaisesta minkä hän oli nähnyt viime viikolla. Siinä unessa Ivan oli peilien saartama ja mihin ikinä hän katsoikin, hän näki itsensä, kaikki tuijottivat takaisin ja se oli hyvin karmaisevaa. Yhtäkkiä kaikki peilien hahmot olivat hänen kimpussaan. Ne repivät ja raapivat hänen vaatteensa riekaleiksi ja hänen maidon valkean ihonsa verille. Kun ivan oli herännyt, hänen ihollaan oli hentoja raapimisen jälkiä.  
>Ivan sulki silmänsä ja peitti kasvonsa. Hänen jalkansa pettivät alta ja hän valahti lattialle. Hänen sydämensä pamppaili. Hän ei halunnut olla siinä huoneessa, hän halusi pois. Vanyah oli hänen takanaan ja taputti häntä päälaelle.<br>"Pidätkö siitä?" hän kysyi naiivisti. Vanyahin heijastusta ei näkynyt peilissä. Hänhän oli itse Ivanin peilikuva. Ivan pudisti päätään.  
>"En..." hän piipitti. "Vie ne pois."<br>Vanyahin hymy herpaantui hetkeksi mutta palasi pahaenteisenä. Hän tarttui Ivanin hopeisiin kutreihin ja veti hänen päänsä ylös. Ivan älähti ja yritti raapia Vanyahin käsiä.  
>"P-päästä irti!" hän ulisi ja kyyneleet alkoivat muodostua hänen silmäkulmiinsa.<br>"Avaa silmäsi, niin päästän" Vanyah kuiskasi Ivanin korvaan. Ivan pudisti jälleen päätään.

"ei, en halua nähdä niitä enää."  
>Vanyah hymähti,<br>"hyvä on. Voin yhtä hyvin jättää sinut tänne heidän seuraksi. Kyllä taidanpa tehdä niin" hän päästi Ivanin hiuksista irti ja työnsi tämän edemmäs huoneeseen.  
>"pidä hauskaa~!" peilikuva huikkasi ennen kuin sulki oven perässään jättäen Ivanin yksin peilien keskelle.<p>

Mitään ei kuulunut. Mikään ei liikkunut. Ivan istui peilien ympäröimänä ja pelon kyyneleet valuivat hänen poskillaan. Hän kuuli kuinka peilit helisivät. Hän tunsi muiden läsnä olon. Se sai Ivanin niskakarvat pystyyn ja hänen koko kehonsa värisi.

Joku kosketti hänen olkapäätä. Se tuntui kylmältä, kuin lasi. Ivan nielaisi ja hengähti tärisevästi, hänen ympärillään kuiskuteltiin, hänen hiuksia hipaistiin ja yhtäkkiä hennot kosketukset peittivät hänen koko ruumiinsa. Ivan yritti olla ajattelematta niitä, mutta se oli mahdotonta. Heidän kuiskaukset tunkeutuivat hänen korviinsa ja mieleensä.

Sitten joku niistä tarttui häntä hiuksista ja tukisti. Ivan tukahdutti huudon ja häneltä pääsi vain pieni vinkaisu. Nyt joku toinen kyykistyi hänen eteensä ja tarttui häntä leuasta nostaen hänen päänsä ylös. Kylmät huulet peittivät kuumat ja Ivanin kasvoille nousi häpeän punastus.

Vanyah oli sillä välin keittiössä juomassa kuumaa teetä. Se lämmitti ihanasti kun nyt oli niin kylmä. Olo huoneesta kuului kiljuntaa ja peilikuvan kasvoille nousi hymy.


End file.
